


Just Kiss Me (And Then Do It Again)

by thinmint_writer



Series: marvel one shots [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Billionaire, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Black Panther - Freeform, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Flash - Freeform, High School, King - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, New York, Other, Princess - Freeform, Queens, Rare Ship, Royalty, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideychelle, Stark - Freeform, Teenagers, Wakanda, but I only write about rare ships, mcu - Freeform, panther, peter has a secret girlfriend, pretty much, shuri doesn't take anyones bs, shuri goes to high school, shuri surprises peter, shuri vs bully, shuri vs flash, shuri/peter, spider - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinmint_writer/pseuds/thinmint_writer
Summary: “Sure didn’t look like you were ‘taking things slow’ when your tongue was jammed down her throat.”“My tongue was not jammed down her throat.”“If anything, mine was down his.”---In which Peter Parker's secret girlfriend, Shuri Udaku, comes to visit him in high school. And she doesn't take anyone's bullsh*t.





	Just Kiss Me (And Then Do It Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know these two aren't really paired up romanitcally a lot, so I almost didn't write this.
> 
> And then I realized that I only write about rare ships, and it seems to be going pretty well so far.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT:  
> I have decided that if you guys have them, I will (try) to take requests, so comment a request for a one-shot you have, and (hopefully, if I can) I'll write it!

Peter took the train to school that morning expecting it to be an ordinary day (or at least as ordinary as life gets when you’re a teenage superhero). What he didn’t expect was to get accidently hit in the face with a locker almost as soon as he entered the school building, leaving a large but narrow purple bruise on his forehead. A second surprise, MJ revealed her birthday was the next day, and MJ never says anything about her life (ever; one might think she was a spy or something). 

After that though, his morning continued on as normal. He went to first period Spanish with Ned and MJ. They were, of course, trying to have a conversation in Spanish as they walked, as a sort of competition to see who would do the best in the chaotic hallway. MJ won; she always won. No matter what the intellectual competition was, she would always come in first. 

Class went as usual as well, unless you count the pop quiz (which Peter aced). 

After first period though, is when things got a bit... crazy. Peter was once again at his locker, gathering his books for second period, when he heard a familiar laugh of excitement come from behind him. He shrugged it off, thinking that he must be going crazy. She was thousands of miles away, likely in her state-of-the-art lab building something or asleep in her room. Nonetheless, when he turned around, he was greeted with a bright smile from a familiar dark-skinned princess. 

“Hey Pete,” Shuri chuckled as she bounded up to him. Before Peter had time to react, Shuri pulled him into a kiss, and it only took a moment before Peter began to kiss her back. Teenagers in the hallway stared, wondering why a girl (whom none of them have ever seen) was kissing their school nerd-in-residence. 

Peter and Shuri had met shortly after Tony Stark gave him a real internship, when the royal siblings came to discuss revising the accords with the billionaire. He had been working independently in the lab, and she had gotten permission to use it as well. They exchanged communication means, and soon grew from friends to best friends to… more. Nowadays, Peter has his own kimoyo beads and even visits Wakanda on some off-weekends. They’re in a long-distance relationship, but things are good. There’s only one small hang up. 

Peter didn’t tell anyone other than May and the remaining Avengers about her. 

Not even Ned and MJ; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust MJ, he just didn’t trust her not to tease him about it every chance she got. He didn’t trust Ned at all. 

After a few moments, they both pulled away from the kiss, a shocked look still plastered across Peter’s face. “Shuri?” 

Before she had time to respond, a shocked Ned spoke up from a few lockers away. “Dude, what the f*ck?” And that was when Peter finally noticed that almost everyone in the hallway, including one teacher, was looking at him. Suddenly self-aware, his cheeks flushed and he looked down nervously. 

Recognizing them from photos her boyfriend had showed her, Shuri wasted no time in approaching his two best friends. “Hello.” She held out her hand, and shook hands with both Ned and MJ. “I’m Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Peter’s girlfriend.” 

Since Wakanda began to show the world it’s true colors, the royal family had gotten a bit more press. Still, it was mostly focused on T’Challa. Shuri’s name was well-known enough (though not exactly a household name), but she had few photos that circulated the internet. She preferred it that way. 

With a smirk, MJ looked at the boy approaching them, bashful and embarrassed. “Something you forgot to tell us Peter?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at them, face bright pink. “Um... no?” 

Ned just stared at the girl in shock, mouth open and eyes wide. “She’s... she’s a princess!” He hadn’t seen many photos of her (again, no one had), but almost everyone had seen enough to recognize her once she introduced herself. After a few moments, the hallway returned back to its normal hubub, but people kept close watch over the unfolding situation. 

Finally having processed everything, Peter turned to Shuri. “Uh, babe, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to surprise you,” she informed him. “My brother had a meeting with Stark about distributing some of my tech, the most boring part of the process. So, I decided to come see you at school.” 

“Great... cool... amazing,” Peter nodded slowly. “But next time, could you maybe, like... call and give me a heads up?” 

Shuri shrugged. “If there’s a next time.” She looked at him closely. "What happened to your face?" 

Remembering his bruise, Peter rubbed his forehead lightly. "Nothing; just got hit with a locker. Did you get a slip from the front office?” 

She looked at him, slightly confused (she had never actually been in a school before). “No. What for?” 

“Better come with me then.” Peter took his girlfriend’s hand in his own and the pair walked to the front office as they caught up over everything they had saved to tell in person. After explaining that Shuri wished to shadow Peter that day, and after a phone call to both teens’ guardians, Shuri had the green slip of paper saying she was legally at Midtown School of Science and Technology. 

Peter’s next class was physics, which he knew Shuri would like. MJ was in this class with him, and as Shuri watched the teacher perform a procedure she could do in her sleep, the quiet book nerd whispered to Peter. “So you have a girlfriend that’s a princess, and you didn’t tell me? I mean, I get not telling Ned, that boy can’t keep a secret for his life. But me?” 

“We were taking things slow,” Peter whispered back, shrugging a bit. Neither of the three teens was paying attention, really. Peter and MJ already knew everything they would learn that unit, and Shuri already knew everything she would learn in any school. 

MJ raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure didn’t look like you were ‘taking things slow’ when your tongue was jammed down her throat.” 

“My tongue was not jammed down her throat,” Peter argued quietly, once again embarrassed as the tips of his ears turned red. Shuri heard, and snorted a bit. 

“If anything, mine was down his,” she countered to MJ, and Peter groaned under his breath, not believing the his girlfriend and best friend were teaming up to embarrass him, even if he was the only one that could hear them. 

After physics it was English, which Peter has with Ned. Shuri spent the entire class doodling in a spare notebook her boyfriend had given her, while he took a test. Many in the class whispered about the princess sitting with the nerds, and about her announcement that she was Peter’s girlfriend. 

By the end of the class, Shuri had drawn something that resembled a plan for a bew suit. She had ‘updated’ Peter’s spider-suit when they started dating six months prior, which essentially meant scrapping it entirely, making a new one, and installing some of the old parts in it. One thing she put back in was Peter’s AI Karen, which he was strangely attached to. She made the shoes her own ‘sneakers’ design, added vibration absorption to help with impact when he was hurt, and made the suit virtually impenetrable. She also made it special so that, just like how her brother’s fit into the teeth of his necklace, Peter’s fit entirely in one of his kimoyo beads. All he had to do was press into the center, and his new suit would replace his clothes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ned whined slightly, as they made their way to lunch, offended that his best friend since sixth grade hadn’t told him he had a girlfriend. And moreover, that he was dating a princess. Even more specifically, the princess of Wakanda. It was all insane. 

“Because when you date a princess you don’t go around and announce it,” Peter told his best friend as they entered the noisy cafeteria. Once again, Shuri overheard. 

“Also, my brother’s inches away from killing him at all times,” she quipped. “He doesn’t like the idea of me dating. Let alone a superhero from New York.” Peter chuckled nervously, remembering the last time he had seen her brother. He had refused to express most emotion, but was quick to pull Shuri away from her boyfriend as they shared a kiss. 

Shuri sat at a table with Ned and Peter, and as usual MJ sat two seats away from the group, now that they were friends (she used to sit a whole table away; it’s improvement). The princess was peppered with questions by Ned, who seemed to want to know everything about her, Wakanda, and her relationship with Peter. MJ just listened from behind the cover of her book, pitching in to the conversation every so often. 

After lunch was History, Art, and Math. Last for Peter, as well as his friends, was PE. Shuri had never been to a PE class before, seeing as there wasn’t one for Wakandan royalty (she wasn’t even sure if they had the class for Wakandan common-folk). The princess was led into the girls’ locker room by MJ, who let her borrow her spare outfit. Once they were all changed into the school mandated Midtown School of Science and Technology exercise clothes, they reentered the gym. The two girls took a seat on the ground next to where Ned and Peter were already waiting for the class to start. 

The dark-skinned girl wasn’t at all surprised when her boyfriend did fifty sit-ups without so much as losing his breath. Though she was fit and exercised often, she could still only reach thirty before giving up. After sit-ups came laps, which again, Peter did easily. He went slow, however, in order to stay with his girlfriend and Ned. MJ tailed behind the group of students, walking the outer circle as she read. 

The last twenty minutes of the class, after some more exercises, was designated as a ‘free’ time, where you could essentially do anything around the gym you wanted. Most of the guys played basketball, and the girls either tossed volleyballs or just sat in the bleachers and talked. Shuri and Peter were bouncing a red four-square ball between the two of them, and Ned and MJ were sitting in the bleachers as the boy had a one-sided conversation with his friend, who didn’t look up from her book. 

The couple was talking about anything and everything, and they could tell by the glances other students shot them from time-to-time that they were also being talked about. They didn’t mind this so much until they were approached by Flash Thompson. “Hey Penis Parker,” the boy snickered as he sauntered up to the couple. “How’d you get such a hot girlfriend? Let me guess, you paid her right?” Peter was fuming inside, but he didn’t let it show. He would’ve punched his way into expulsion by now if he hadn’t learned not to let the bully get to him. “No, that can’t be. You haven’t got any money!” Shuri was also angry, and she clenched her fist tightly, wondering how Peter was handling it so well. 

“Go away, Flash,” Peter said tightly, rolling his eyes as he sent the rubber ball back towards his girlfriend. Instead of sending the ball back, the princess caught and held it in her arms as her eyes formed slits, zeroing in on the bully. 

“And who’s going to make me?” Flash taunted, looking between them. “You? You’re just a wimpy nerd. And your ‘girlfriend’ probably isn’t much better.” 

Finally, Shuri spoke. “Do you know who I am?” The bully didn’t so much as move, let alone respond. “I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda.” 

Flash snorted. “Yeah right, and I’m Queen Elizabeth of England. Haven’t you ever heard of doppelgangers? Easy enough to hire someone to act like someone else.” 

Clearing her throat with a fake smile, Shuri looked him dead in the eye. “I guess you’re quite right. You’ve had your fun; now run along and join your other simple-minded ‘friends.’” 

Flash looked at her with a smirk. “Make me.” 

With a sigh, Shuri dropped the ball and took a step closer. “Alright...” After a still moment, her fist shot through the air and made impact with the boy’s face, causing him to stumble backwards as she shook out her hand. She turned to face her boyfriend, whose eyes were wide with surprise. “What? I told him to leave, and he didn’t. He got what he had coming.” 

\--- 

Forty-five minutes, later, an exasperated May Parker walked into the school office, rubbing her temple. Peter was slouched over in a seat in the corner, head in his hands and eyes closed. Shuri was playing with something on her kimoyo beads. On the other side of the room, Flash Thompson was sitting in a chair, a little bit of crusted blood on his upper lip and a rag in his hands. After signing Shuri and Peter out of class, May herded them into her car and drove them to Stark Tower before heading back to the hospital, where she worked as a nurse. 

Inside the tower, a laughing billionaire and a stern king awaited the couple. “Shuri,” T’Challa began as Tony closed the door to his office. “You have got to stop acting out so immaturely.” 

“The kid was bullying my boyfriend,” she defended, gesturing at Peter. “I’m not going to sit there and watch him take it; I’m perfectly capable at roughing-up some stupid guy.” 

Tony held out his hand, and the two high-fived. “I think she did great; the kid’s a menace anyway. Someone had to put him in his place.” 

Peter just groaned and dropped into a cushy seat by the desk. “I am never going to live this down; they all thought it was weird enough I have a girlfriend. Then she’s a princess, and then she’s punching Flash...” 

“You should be thanking me,” Shuri told him, half-joking. 

He looked up at her, a serious look in his eyes. “Gee. Thanks.” His tone was sarcastic, but a smile danced on the edge of his lips. 

With a sigh, Tony patted the boy’s shoulder and pulled him out of the chair. “We’ll finish this talk later. You two run off to the lab and build something, or whatever it is you two do down there.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively. 

The look on Peter’s face was horrid. “Ew, Mr Stark! Just... ew! We build stuff; and that’s it.” 

Shuri elbowed him a bit, laughingly. “Aw, c’mon Pete. Don’t lie to them.” 

“Shuri!” The boy turned to his girlfriend quickly as T’Challa’s face grew even more serious than before. “You can’t say things like that! I’m on thin enough ice already.” 

“Alright, alright,” the dark-skinned girl sighed as she grabbed Peter’s arm, beginning to drag him out of the room. “We’ll be in the lab.” 

“Make sure you use protection when you’re ‘building!’” Tony called after them. 

A shrill “Mr Stark!” was heard from down the hall as the Wakandan king turned to the billionaire. 

“If my sister marries into this family, the heirs to the throne shall be... interesting.” 

Tony just nodded. “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts! I like to hear from you guys.


End file.
